What Could Have Been
by Shaneaholic
Summary: What I think could have happened when Jenny told Shane she couldn't see Nicky anymore in season 6.


This is what I think could have happened when Jenny told Shane that she couldn't see Nicky anymore in season 6.

Shane paused at her wardrobe doors and turned abruptly to face Jenny.

"So you're telling me what to do now? We're together for what? A week or so? And suddenly you own me? Do I have to tell you everyone I talk to now? Huh? Is this some kind of ownership thing? 'Cause last I checked I thought this was a relationship."

Jenny reached out her hands, taking Shane's hands in hers "no, no, no, no. This is a relationship. I just think it would be best if you don't talk to Nicky anymore?"

Shane wrenched her hands out from Jenny's, her jaw set tightly. "No. That is not the way it works. I'm going to see Nicky, at work, around town and I will talk to her. End of story."

Jenny's composure broke and frustration was clear. Her tone was annoyed as she spoke "That's it. End of story?" Her hands came to rest at her hips as she glared at Shane.

Shane nodded, stepping towards Jenny. "Yes. I'm going to talk to whoever I want to and you will be fine with it." Jenny scoffed stepping back from Shane. "Yes, you will be fine with it." Jenny smirked angrily "If you thin" she stopped abruptly as her back hit the wall. She glared as Shane placed both hands against the wall, on either side of her, blocking off her escape.

"So what," she managed to growled "I'm supposed to not let it bother me that you're still seeing a girl that I caught you fucking, even when you thought I was still in love with her? I'm going to have to just let it go? Just like that? I'm sorry Shane but I know you. I'm in love with you but I don't trust you."

Shane clenched her jaw, leaning in till their faces were inches apart. "You are going to be fine with it." Her tone indicated that there would be no discussion of the matter.

Jenny chuckled huskily, "or what?" Shane sighed, hanging her head, resting her forehead against Jenny's shoulder. Jenny was angry at Shane but she couldn't help notice the warmth of Shane's body against her own.

Shane raised her head to look Jenny in the eye. The anger had completely left her face, replaced with a brooding intensity. Jenny couldn't ignore Shane's deep penetrating gaze. That gaze that she used to dream of, the heavy darkness that captivated her in her favourite fantasies. She always knew Shane was, gifted. She had heard all the others screaming, calling her name. She had heard what Shane did to them, what she made them feel and had often wished; dreamed, imagined that it was her that Shane pleasured. That it was her moaning and weeping in Shane's bed. That it was her begging Shane to fuck her, to take in the dirtiest ways imaginable, to take ownership of her body, of her soul.

Shane's gaze continued to draw her in and she shook her head stubbornly, refusing to weaken. She raised her hands to Shane's waist, to push Shane away, to remove the distraction of Shane's body but once her hands touched Shane she couldn't. Knowing what Shane was capable of was one thing but having experienced it herself was a other. Jenny was finding it hard to keep her mind on track as Shane stood so close to her, hard to not remember that last night, like the night before and the night before that, Shane had made all her fantasies come true. That she, Jenny, had been the one whimpering and moaning in Shane's bed. That she had been the one begging Shane to take her and that Shane had taken her, taken her to the highest pinnacle of ecstasy and back.

Shane smirked, that sexy, predator smirk that made Jenny's breath catch in her throat. Jenny hardened her resolve and clenched her jaw. Shane was not going to flirt her way out of this one.  
"No." Shane's smirk vanished replaced by frustration. She groaned closing her eyes, before opening them.

She pressed up against Jenny and Jenny couldn't help but moan. Jenny glared at Shane.

Shane sighed once more. "Jenny. You will be fine with it." Jenny chuckled darkly, "Really? And why's that." The irritation in Shane's voice was apparent as she spoke, "Because I'm with you. Okay? I'm. With. You. There is no one else. I wasn't lying when I said I'd never hurt you like that again. I only want you. You. So I will talk to Nicky. I'll talk to any fucking one I like 'cause that's all it will be. Just talking. The only person I will be kissing, touching, fucking is you. Okay?"

Jenny nodded reluctantly and Shane groaned. Abruptly she pressed her body against Jenny's, crushing her mouth against Jenny's. Jenny groaned into the kiss, parting her lips to breathe Shane in, to mould Shane's body to hers.

Shane pulled away from Jenny to look her in the eyes. "Okay?"

Jenny nodded, "Yes. Okay." She raised both hands from Shane's waist to cup Shane's face and bring it closer to her own. Shane resisted and Jenny sighed, their eyes locked on one another.

"I said okay." Shane raised an eyebrow, "This isn't going to come up again, right?"

Jenny paused and then gasped as Shane pressed her body against Jenny's. Jenny nodded, before gasping and closing her eyes as Shane pushed up against her once more. She heard Shane's dark chuckle and felt Shane's lips on her neck. Jenny shivered as Shane's lips took a leisurely path to her earlobe, which Shane then nibbled and sucked softly. Shane's lips then left Jenny's earlobe and Jenny instantly missed their presence, her body yearning for the pleasure she knew they could bring.

"So this Nicky thing is no longer a problem? It's all over?" The words were whispered huskily into Jenny's ear. Jenny's silence was rewarded with another thrust from Shane and she managed to gasp "yes."

Shane grinned and abruptly leaned back from Jenny. "Good." She replied in a soft voice much steadier than Jenny's "'Cause I really am tired. And I don't want to argue. Okay?" Jenny nodded, lost in Shane's eyes. Shane stepped back and turned to the door as Jenny spoke. "Shane?"

Shane turned to Jenny, who now stood at the foot of her bed. "What?"

Jenny raised her arms, motioning to Shane "Kiss me?"

Shane turned swiftly to Jenny, her hands cupping either side of Jenny's face as their lips met. The kiss was agonisingly slow for Jenny and she groaned her frustration, her hands desperately pulling at Shane's top, pulling her closer. Shane smirked into the kiss, enjoying Jenny's annoyance. Jenny broke the kiss with a gasp, "fuck me." Shane smirked, and began kissing her way along Jenny's jaw. Her hands slid down Jenny's sides to her waist. Shane turned Jenny towards the bed, her hands already unzipping Jenny's jeans. Jenny felt the back of her legs hit the bed and they fell backwards.

The anticipation was killing her and she moaned headily. Her hands slipped underneath Shane's shirt to explore the smooth, taut muscles of Shane's back. Shane supported herself with her left arm as she unbuttoned Jenny's jeans and deftly slid her hand into Jenny's silk panties. Jenny yelped softly before whimpering, thrusting desperately into Shane's hand. Shane's lips descended onto Jenny's neck, softly kissing and nibbling. Jenny moaned, gasping as she tugged at Shane's jeans.

"Fuck me Shane. Fuck me." Jenny tried to undo Shane's jeans but Shane was unrelentless, her fingers nimbly slipping between Jenny's swollen outer lips and clasping the swollen bud between them. Jenny convulsed in pleasure, grunting as she thrust into Shane's hand. Jenny's eyes were shut tight, so she only felt as the weight of Shane's body moved from off top of her own. She groaned "no" as Shane's hand left her centre. Shane swiftly pulled off Jenny's jeans and panties. Jenny moaned for some contact, for Shane's body against hers. Shane chuckled once more, a dark chuckle that promised lots of pleasure. Jenny whimpered as Shane abruptly thrust two fingers within her. Jenny writhed in pleasure and thrust against Shane frantically. It was Shane who groaned now, a deep sound that Jenny felt in the depths of her soul. Shane's lips descended on Jenny's centre, taking possession of the swollen nub between her vagina lips as her fingers continued to thrust deep inside her.

Jenny flung her arms to either side of herself frenziedly, trying to get a hold of something, anything that would keep her in place. Shane's tongue was rolling the swollen nub, flicking against it, her teeth softly nibbling before she simply sucked it. Hard. Jenny was delirious, her body convulsing, writhing in ecstasy as Shane penetrated her with 3 fingers and then 4, while the anticipation was growing and the pleasure was mounting and then Jenny was screaming, calling out to the heavens.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was feel. She lay there in silence, her body recuperating from its high. Shane slowly eased her fingers from within Jenny and slowly slid back up the length of her body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Jenny sighed with pleasure as she tasted herself on Shane's lips. She gasped into the heady kiss and they broke apart as Jenny's heart raced.

"Did you mean that? What you said about me being the only one you want. Do you mean it?"  
Shane gazed into Jenny's eyes, the sincerity within her gaze irrefutable. "I meant it. I only want you. Only you."

Jenny grinned and Shane smirked at her happiness. Shane meshed her lips with Jenny's, kissing her hungrily. She chuckled as they broke apart. Jenny felt the vibration against her body and she pressed herself against Shane, groaning in her ear "You up for another round?"


End file.
